1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to zoom lenses and imaging devices, and particularly, relates to a zoom lens and an imaging device with image stabilizing function.
2. Description of Related Art
Many imaging devices, such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, and monitoring devices, have image stabilizing function for correcting image blur due to shaking of the imaging device during shooting.
An imaging device with image stabilizing function will include a shake detecting unit for detecting any shaking of the imaging device, a calculating unit for calculating the degree of the shaking, and a blur correcting unit with a compensating lens for correcting image blur due to the shaking. However, the detecting unit, the calculating unit and the blur correcting unit each have a complicated structure and add to the overall complexity of the imaging device, and increase the overall size of the imaging device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a zoom lens and an imaging device which can overcome the limitations described above.